User talk:Grangehilllover
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Faye Windass page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jtomlin1uk (talk) 20:38, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Faye Windass Thank-you for your edit to this page but please could you think about condensing that huge paragraph? there's far too much information on one storyline there for a regular character. Also, this needs to be re-written the past tense. As it stands, half of your wording is, and half is in the present tense. ie. words like "is" should be "was", admits = admitted, buys = bought etc, etc....Karen2310 (talk) 21:04, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :I've just condensed it a little more, minor tweaks to avoid too much repetition and more tense changes... it "flows" so much better now. Thanks for your corrections! Karen2310 (talk) 21:57, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Bethany Platt's birthday Thank-you for raising your question. Initially I've just checked in Daran Little's "The Coronation Street Story" which lists Bethany's date of birth as 4th June 2000. The only other reference I've been able to find is Episode 5049 (4th June 2001) - which backs this up. Not sure if you want to post this question more broadly (ie. in a forum or Bethany's talk page for further opinions. Karen2310 (talk) 17:27, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Leanne/Simon Hi there. I've reversed your edits regarding "adoptive" relationship. An adoption never took place, however Leanne was awarded custody - which makes her Simon's legal guardian. Karen2310 (talk) 23:15, November 14, 2018 (UTC) :Here, I know I don't really edit on here, but I do come on here and look, so as a visitor, can I suggest something? With the infoboxes, only biological and adopted parents and siblings are noted...what about step and indeed, guardians? I mean, it's 2018 and look at families now: they're different and the family inclusion allowed seems outdated. Take Leanne and Simon: they're mother and son relationship, bar the blood and adoption, has been central to their storylines and is no different to the parent and child relationship of biological mother and daughter Sarah and Bethany or adopted mother and daughter Anna and Faye. Grangehilllover (talk) 23:26, November 14, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm in two minds - but Ryan Connor is listed as Michelle Connor's "legal son" despite not being adopted or blood related. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 23:40, November 14, 2018 (UTC) :::I take your points on board, and indeed the validity. We did have a conversation quite a while back about what kind of information to include, and what not to include.... currently we have details listed for biological parents/children, adoptive parents/children and all half-sibling relationships. I fear if we go deeper than that, where do we draw the line? if we include step parents and children, guardianship information - then in keeping, we'd be faced with adding foster children and perhaps other scenarios that have not even thought about. The information relating to the Michelle/Ryan relationship was really added to address the hospital's blunder when Ryan and Ali were mixed up shortly after birth. Karen2310 (talk) 23:48, November 14, 2018 (UTC) ::::How about basing it on notability and character ages and progression? Take Sally and Tim: I wouldn't call Sophie and Rosie Tim's stepdaughters when upon there marriage, Sophie and Rosie were independent adults unlike Faye, who was and is a kid being brought up by Tim and Sally (even though at present, she's in jail). With Michelle and Amy, that relationship seems to have been dropped since Michelle and Steve's divorce whereas Simon and Leanne have a parent/child relationship, which is obviously now more than that. With foster parents and kids, you could just include the really long term ones (not like a week or a month stay and never mentioned again) like Rita and Jenny. Grangehilllover (talk) 11:11, November 15, 2018 (UTC) Sinead/Bertie For the same sort of reasoning as the above, I've reversed the "Barlow family" category from both articles. Although I understand why it could be added, we've concentrated on parental lines only throughout the whole site - in order to avoid over-complication. Karen2310 (talk) 18:22, February 16, 2019 (UTC)